Always For You
by tdyn0
Summary: A tale of how a blossoming relationship forms between Robin, the Boy Wonder and Wonder Girl. At first they did not see eye to eye, but as things happen and time progresses, they begin to slowly fall for each other. WONDERROBIN.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's tdyn0 with another Young Justice story! I decided to write a different couple since I wanted to see how people would react to it and all.  
This story is focused on Robin/Timothy Drake and Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark. These guys hooked up in the comics for a brief time and I thought they were a nice couple. So, I'm writing this story solely for them since I am a fan of the pairing and there aren't many WonderRobin fics out there xD. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Always For You**

Robin was looking through his binoculars at a certain warehouse. Reports indicated that one of 'The Light's' member was in the warehouse, planning something big. The reports indicated that one of the most dangerous villains that Batman has ever faced: The Joker, was in the warehouse. Nightwing gave the mission to Robin, specifically stating that it was a stealth mission, giving them no permission to engage with the enemies at all. Robin was leading a three person squad which included Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and himself. Nightwing specifically gave him the leadership position in order to have him gain more experience as a field leader. Deep down everyone knew that Nightwing wasn't going to be the leader forever, leaving Robin as the next qualified person for the position.

"There are no suspicious activities going on that I can spot", Tim stated, looking through his binoculars. "Well, we just can't wait here all night Boy Wonder." Cassie stated, while observing the warehouse. Tim did not reply and continued to look through his binoculars. "Beast Boy, it's time for you to work your wonders", he said. Beast Boy nodded and looked at him, "what do you want me to do Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "I want you to get as small as possible. Infiltrate the warehouse and let me know of the surroundings, I can't really get much from this position". Beast Boy left as soon as Robin finished his sentence, turning into a rat and disappearing into the warehouse. "So.. what do you want me to do Robin?" Cassie asked, hoping for a chance to destroy anyone from the council called 'The Light'. "Nothing for now, I want you to be on stand by in case anything happens to Beast Boy". Cassie gave a short grunt and secretly glared at him. _"This guy has got no idea of what he's doing! I honestly wonder why Nightwing chose him to lead this mission. Honestly, if I was leading this mission, that insane clown would be on his knees begging for mercy from me after I'm through interrogating him"_ Cassie thought to herself.

Beast Boy examined his surroundings. He was in an area that looked like any warehouse: filled with junk and materials that were for business purposes. "Beast Boy to Robin. The area is clear, I don't find anything suspicious. However, I can set up a rendezvous spot for you guys to enter" he stated through the communication link. "Robin to Beast Boy, our mission is clear. Stay hidden and don't get caught, get back here so we can continue to-" Cassie cut Robin off at the last minute, "Beast Boy, we're coming in. Meet us at the rendezvous spot so we can complete this task quicker". Robin stared at her with shock and gave her a short 'bat glare'. She began to head towards the designated point, leaving Robin no choice but to follow her. "Cassie, this isn't a good idea. This can sabotage our mission!" Robin stated as he followed her. "Don't worry Boy Wonder, we got this. Besides, the quicker we can confirm that there is nothing there, the quicker we can get out of here". Robin again gave her a short 'bat glare' as he followed her and shook his head.

When they reached the designated point. The three heroes decided to examine the surroundings a bit more, hoping to find something. Beast Boy found a small door a couple minutes after their meet up, opening it to reveal a massive room filled with weapons of destruction. "Uh... guys. I think you should see this", Garfield said, going into the room and observing it a bit more. Robin and Wonder Girl soon caught up with Beast Boy and stared in awe at all of the weapons displayed in the room. "It seems like The Light has been quite busy huh?" Cassie asked, examining the weapons around the room. "Don't touch anything guys, I think I'm going to call it in and contact Nightwing and the Justice League" Tim stated, causing Cassie to raise her eyebrow. "Why should you call them? We can handle this perfectly! With my strength, your gadgets, and Beast Boy's powers, we can bring down the whole place!" Cassie said with a confident tone. "Still.. I don't think we should take any risks, because we don't know if there are any civilians in the warehouse or if-" Robin stopped speaking as he heard loud clashes coming from Cassie's area. He watched her destroyed a whole row of weapons with her bare hands, then witnessed Beast Boy follow suit and begin to destroy the other weapons.

Tim sighed and shook his head. This part of Wonder Girl really annoyed him at times. She came off as the type of person who "shoots first and plans for the consequences later". As Wonder Girl and Beast Boy continued to cause damage, an alarm then went off throughout the entire warehouse, causing Tim to give Cassie another 'bat glare'. She gave him a nervous smile and shrugged off his 'glare'. She thought that it was perfectly reasonable and she was capable of doing anything since she was on Alpha Squad half of the time with Nightwing, boosting her confidence in her abilities and such. Beast Boy soon stopped and started to panic as the alarm went on. Then all of a sudden, the three heroes heard an all so familiar sinister laugh.

"Well well well, look what the Bird Boy dragged in today for Uncle J, Wonder Bread and Monkey Boy!" Joker laughed at his joke and then looked at the heroes. "Oh what brings you kids to the neck of my woods?" "Shut up Joker, your plan with these weapons are out in the open now!" Tim replied, readying his bo staff to attack the Joker. "Oh but wait, you're in for a surprise Bird Brain, as you can see, you destroyed these weapons which belonged to some good friends of mine at our cool group called 'The Light', I think it's time for me to give you a gift!" The three heroes looked at him in confusion as he pulled out a detonator. _"Crap" _was the exact word that ran through Tim's head. The whole warehouse was almost like a trap from the beginning. "You see kids, Uncle J can't leave without rewarding you with a great surprise! A surprise that goes BOOOOOOOM!" Joker said with an evil smirk. "You all have 20 seconds before this warehouse is blown off the map". With that said, the Joker pressed the button and ran away laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, catch you next time Bird Brain! Oh, and bring Bats with you next time will ya?!" Joker said as he escaped. Tim looked around in terror as the countdown began. "Cassie, get us out of here now!" No longer disobeying his orders, she swooped him up and flew out of the warehouse through the top, with Beast Boy following them from behind in the form of a hawk.

As soon as the heroes landed at a far place, they watched the warehouse exploded, with terror in their eyes. Everyone was in silent, especially Cassie. Beast Boy looked away, not being able to bring himself to face Robin after the failure of the mission. Cassie looked at Robin with sadness, regret, and fear in her eyes. "Robin I-" "Don't say anything to me Cassie", Robin cut her off, causing her to flinch and look away with guilt. "Why...? Why did you disobey me so many times? Do you not trust me to lead a team or something Cassie? Do you hate me or something?!" Robin asked, giving her a serious bat glare. Cassie couldn't face Tim, he looked really scary at the time and she felt guilty about hurting him. Tim sighed and decided to report to Nightwing about the mission. "Robin to Nightwing, do you copy", after a few seconds, Nightwing replied. "This is Nightwing, how did the mission go?" Nightwing asked, hoping for good results. Tim sighed and looked at Cassie and Garfield. "The mission was a failure, we found weapons of mass destruction that gave us many connections and links to 'the Light', I got carried away and ordered my squad to attack without thinking of the consequences". Cassie stared at Tim, she had the look of complete guilt and sadness in her eyes. It almost made her cry. Beast Boy kept his head down, not saying a single word. "The Joker blew up the warehouse after I set off an alarm by accident. All the evidence is gone and there may have been several casualties in the explosion", Tim replied. After a few moments, Nightwing replied with a sigh, "roger that, I'm sending the bioship to your location. We need to have a meeting immediately, Nightwing out".

Tim sighed and turned away from his team mates, boarding the bioship as soon as it arrived a couple minutes after his conversation with Nightwing. The ride back to Mount Justice was quiet, except for the small concerns that M'gann had for her younger brother, Garfield. Cassie stared at Tim throughout the entire ride, not saying a single word because she knew it would make things worse. She couldn't believe that she let her ego get the best of her, it caused them the mission and it may have landed Robin into some deep trouble. As soon as the bioship landed at the loading dock, Nightwing was standing there, arms crossed, waiting for Robin to get off the ship. Robin immediately followed Nightwing into the conference room, not uttering a single word to anyone. Cassie watched him go with sadness in her eyes and crossed her arms in the act of hugging herself. Garfield left with M'gann to freshen up, leaving Cassie to be alone by herself for a couple of minutes. Soon, Batgirl walked by and noticed how distraught Cassie looked, so she headed towards her to check up on her. "Cassie, are you alright? What's the matter?" Cassie gave Batgirl a very sad look and immediately hugged her, putting her head down on Batgirl's shoulder to start crying. "I messed up Batgirl.. I didn't listen to Robin and caused us the mission! I think I also got him into some serious trouble! He took the blame for everything!" Cassie said in between sobs.

"There there, it will be okay Cassie. Nothing is going to happen to Robin, trust me". Cassie continued to cry as Batgirl comforted her. _"If only I listened to you Robin. If only I didn't let my ego get the best of me. I'm so sorry Robin..."_ Cassie thought to herself as she continued to cry on Batgirl's shoulder. Robin taking the blame for her, opened her eyes to something so much bigger and special. She realized that he was a good person and that she will try to make it up to him as soon as possible, even if it took a whole life time.

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Cause I enjoyed writing it, muahaha.  
Anyways, read and review! Much love 3333  
Thank you for reading my fic xD.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter to my this story! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Always For You - Chapter 2**

Nightwing closed the door behind him as Robin came into the conference room. There were a lot of things running through both of their minds at the moment. Nightwing thought of how to correctly approach Robin's failure while Robin thought about how severe the consequences were going to be. "Tim, I know how you feel. You feel terrible because the mission didn't go the way you planned it and you made some unnecessary risks to those surrounding you". Tim looked away, he didn't want to face Dick because of the results of the mission. It sparked a feeling of disappointment in himself and shame. Tim felt like he wasn't able to live up to the name of 'Robin, the Boy Wonder', thus leaving him pondering about the super hero life. 'But, it's okay. Everyone make mistakes, no one is perfect in this world. Your failure of the mission wasn't as bad as my previous ones back then", Dick said with a short laugh. Tim looked at him with a confused look, wondering why he wasn't being seriously scolded or punished or something.

Dick went up to Tim and put his hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay Tim, this is what I meant about 'getting your feet wet'. It's all about the experience bro", Nightwing said, giving him a pat on the back. Tim breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in one of the nearby chairs in the room. "Dick... being in this kind of work is questionable and stressing", Tim stated. Dick looked at him, not sure of where Tim was leading the conversation. "But, I know that there are huge rewards in what we do. We can watch life continue and watch everything co-exist peacefully with each other", he said, giving Dick a determined look. "Look Tim, I know you had some doubts when you became Robin, but don't worry about anything. You don't have any standards to live up to. All you have to do, is be yourself and protect everything that is precious to you". Tim nodded, acknowledging Dick's advice. He gave him a smile and stood up straight in order to prepare to leave.

"Thanks Dick.. for giving me advice.. and for not doubting me" the younger boy said to the young man. "Anytime bro, I'll figure out what to say about your mission to Batman and the rest of the Team". Tim nodded and smiled, he headed out the door, gesturing to Nightwing that he will see him later. Tim walked throughout the base, noticing that quite some time has passed since he arrived back at the base. It was also late, probably indicating that everyone was either at their own homes or sleeping. As he walked through the base, Tim couldn't help but to think about Wonder Girl. He didn't understand why she behaved the way she did while on a small mission. He also couldn't understand how he took the blame for everything; it was almost like he did it by instinct.

When Tim reached his room in the base, he closed the door and quickly changed out of his uniform. There weren't much of his belongings in the room because he only stayed if he really had to. Looking around, Tim opted for casual clothes, a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. It wasn't much, but it made him look normal and helped him feel comfortable when sleeping. After changing his clothes, he decided to get ready for a night of rest, hoping to forget the incident. When Tim was finished getting ready, he laid on his full size bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. He was beginning to drift to sleep when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Who's there?" Tim asked, wondering about who would bother him at a time like that. "It's Cassie... can we please talk Robin?" she sounded so sad and innocent, which tugged a little at Tim's heart. Tim sighed, putting on his sunglasses and opening up the door slowly to see Cassie standing alone in the dark hall way. "Hey.. come in, it's dark out there". Tim gestured for her to come in, which she did with caution. It was her first time a boy's room, rather yet, Robin's room.

Tim closed the door and watched Cassie examine the room. "What do you want to talk to me about Cassie?" Tim said, bluntly and straight to the point. She looked at him with sincerity in her eyes and gave a sigh. "I... just wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight...", Cassie said, avoiding eye contact with Tim because she felt like she would make things more awkward if she did. It didn't help her cause though when Tim continued to stare at her. Deep down, he have already accepted her apology, even if she wasn't going to apologize in the first place. Even though she annoyed him sometimes and seriously went against his orders during the mission, she was still a team mate. He wanted to protect her and Beast Boy from taking any harsh punishment that may be given to them, he wanted to be a responsible leader/person, even if it meant he had to suffer.

"I accept your apology Cassie". She looked at him with small joy in her eyes. "But, I don't know if I would want to be on the same squad with you again". Cassie looked at him with an expression that immediately indicated her disagreement with the Boy Wonder's statement. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, I will try to make it up to you somehow. I want to earn your trust Robin, even if it may take awhile". Tim looked at her and seriously contemplated her reply. "You did a great thing for me today by covering up for me... I really appreciate it Robin. I really do... and I would really like it if we were on friendlier terms", Cassie said with hope in her voice. Tim crossed his arms and gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine... Cassie. I'll accept your proposal because you asked so nicely" he said with a small smile. She gave a short laugh and gave him a look of joy. "I have to ask you one question though... why did you cover for me in the first place?" Cassie asked, curiosity filling her mind at the moment. "Well... honestly because you are my team mate. I wanted to protect you guys and make it seem like I was a responsible person by taking the blame, even if it wasn't my fault" Tim said wholeheartedly. Cassie went straight up to him and hugged him right away, "thank you so much! It was very sweet of you to do so!" Tim at first was surprised by the sudden hug, but he hugged her back in an awkward way, which Cassie didn't notice.

"Yeah... you're welcome". Tim said, breaking a part from Cassie. "Well.. that's all I wanted to get off my chest", Cassie said with a big sigh of relief and a short laugh. Tim also gave a short laugh and then examined Cassie secretly. He began to notice how cute she looked when she was distressed, and how attractive she was when she was in a really caring mood. It never really hit him until she hugged him happily and proclaimed her inner thoughts about his actions. "So.. I guess I'll see you in the morning Boy Wonder?" Cassie asked as she headed towards the door. "Yeah.. I'll see you tomorrow Cassie". Tim replied, following her. "Hey, maybe we can do something tomorrow! You know, team bonding!" Cassie said. Tim thought about it for a moment and thought why not? "Sure... I'll check my schedule". "Great! I'm glad we're on good terms now.. so goodnight Robin!" She said with a small smile and wink before walking out the door and towards her room down the corridor. Tim raised an eyebrow and replied to her with a 'goodnight' before closing the door. He then proceeded to lay back on his bed, thinking about the turn of events that just happened. He wondered where this would lead his relationship with Cassie, either for the good or for the bad. As time flew by, Tim began to slowly drift off to sleep, thinking about what was planned for the next day with Wonder Girl...

* * *

Welps, that is the second chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such, I am typing this at 4AM in the morning, haha.  
Anyways, I hoped you enjoy! Read and review, much love! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go, chapter 3 folks! I'm not quite sure how long I'm going to write this fic. Maybe up to 6 or 7 chapters. I still haven't decided yet, but uh anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

**Always For You - Chapter 3**

It was 8AM in the morning when Cassie started to stir from her sleep. Today was the day that Cassie was going to try and bond a little more with the Boy Wonder, at least that's what she's intending to do. The talk that she had with him the previous night, made her ponder about her actions a little more. Wondering if she should try to just tone down a bit and become a good team mate to the rest of the team.

Sitting up, Cassie rubbed her eyes and yawned while still in her bed. Even though she was hanging out with Robin today, she didn't know what to exactly do. She also remembered that she used the words "team" and "bonding", while suggesting the idea to Robin. Cassie sighed, getting out of bed and heading towards her bathroom to get ready for the day. While she was getting dressed, she stared at the view that her windows displayed, observing the beach and beautiful scenery. Just like that, she suddenly got the perfect idea and finished dressing in a hastily matter.

Cassie first went up to Robin's door, knocking on it gently so she wouldn't be such a bother to him. Opening the door, Tim was in his shades and previous clothes that she saw him wear from last night. Blushing, Cassie smiled at him and thought it was funny to see Tim all messy looking in the morning. "So... I'm just here to let you know that I got the perfect idea of what to do for today!" Tim looked at her, there wasn't a display of any emotion on his face because it was early and because he was wearing shades. "Cassie.. just give me some time to freshen up, I'll meet you in the entertainment area in 20 mins". Cassie nodded and walked off as soon as Tim closed the door.

While walking towards the entertainment area, Cassie bumped into Jamie, the Blue Beetle. "Hey senorita, do you have any plans for today? I'm kind of bored and I thought I should get to know you guys better!" Jamie exclaimed with a happy tone. Cassie smiled back and pondered secretly about whether to invite him or not, but for the good of her heart, she did invite him. "Yeah... Robin and I have some team bonding activities planned today, you should join us Jamie!" He gave her a short laugh and thanked her. She later told him to meet her and Robin at the entertainment area in 20 mins.

When Cassie reached the entertainment area, Beast Boy and Impulse were playing video games on the television screen, both yelling at each other. "Man, that wasn't crash at all!" Bart yelled while setting the controller down. "Oh admit it Bart, you just got owned hardcore in the game!" Beast Boy started to laugh while Bart mumbled something about the game being a cheat. "Hey guys, do you guys want to hang out with Robin, Blue Beetle, and myself today?" Cassie asked, sneaking up behind them and causing Bart to jump right up. "Don't be like Robin or Nightwing! It scares me when you guys do that ninja stuff, totally isn't crash". Beast Boy laughed again and stood up, facing Cassie. "Yeah.. I think it would be great. Especially since you know.. what happened last night". Garfield said in a soft tone.

Impulse looked at the two heroes standing there in quiet. It bothered him that he wasn't taking part in much missions because he just recently crashed into their time line. "Well, I'm in for a fun day today guys! Come on, let's go explore and live life!" Bart almost shouted at the last statement, he was full of excitement even though there were things troubling him deep down inside. "What's all the noise about?" Tim asked as he walked towards the entertainment area with Blue Beetle. "Oh nothing.. Bart is just a little excited about today" Cassie said with a short laugh.

Tim watched Blue Beetle go towards Impulse and Beast Boy, making conversations with them, leaving him standing there alone until Cassie stood next to him. Honestly, Tim thought that it was just going to be him and Cassie going out and having fun. He wasn't expecting the other three to come along, which kind of disappointed him. But, he thought of it as a good thing because it was 'team bonding' after all. "Alright, I have the perfect activity for us to all participate in!" Everyone stared at Cassie as she began to talk. "We... are going to the beach!" Everyone was excited except Tim. He rose his eyebrow and crossed his arms, making sure no one saw him. Tim rarely visited the beach, making it the last place he expected to be at.

The team mates were happily talking to each other on their way back to their rooms to get dressed and all. It was an exciting team activity that will indeed bring everyone closer together after all. Tim reluctantly got dressed in a pair of swim shorts, his shades, and a towel around his neck. He walked towards the cave's front entrance, meeting the other three males dressed in their swimming shorts and holding various items that ranged from beach balls, sun screen, towels, picnic baskets, etc.

All of the group were there except for Cassie. She was a girl after all and it was understood that she may have needed a bit more time to get ready. What seemed like forever to the boys was only 10 mins before she walked out in her bikini with a towel wrapped around her neck. As soon as she reached the area, the whole group was quiet, staring at her like she just came from heaven. One in particular had his mouth slightly opened, even with his shades on, he still couldn't resist staring at the beautiful lady in front of him. Cassie blushed as it suddenly got awkward and she noticed the guys staring at her, especially Robin.

"Is everything alright guys?" Garfield snapped out of his short daze and nodded. "Yeah yeah, everything is fine, let's go to the beach guys!" Garfield replied to Cassie, nudging Bart and Jamie to follow along towards the beach. The three males passed Tim as he stood there still staring quite a bit, before fixing his posture and straightening up. Cassie at this point was still a bit flustered that he was staring at her, but began to walk. As she walked by him, she turned around and gave him a very attractive look inattentively, "come on Boy Wonder, you're gonna miss out on the fun if you keep standing there!" Cassie said with a smile before running off towards the beach. Tim shook his head slightly and smiled to himself. At first, he didn't like the idea of the beach, but he's starting to actually love the idea of it because of a certain blonde and her bikini. _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all..."_ Tim thought to himself and then ran off towards the beach to join the others.

* * *

That's chapter 3 folks! Next chapter will be focusing on the team bonding at the beach and some other stuff ^_^.  
Please review and keep a watch on this fic, much love!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four! Hope you guys enjoy it xD.

* * *

**Always For You - Chapter 4**

Team bonding, that was the goal of all five members currently present at the beach, enjoying themselves. Bart and Garfield were making sand castles, Jamie was talking to himself while watching Bart and Garfield, and Tim and Cassie were just laying on their respective towels. Cassie was on her stomach, trying to get a tan, while Tim just laid there lazily, not worrying about a single thing. Occasionally, Tim would glance over at Cassie and take in the wonderful features her body had, truly admiring her from afar. He wondered how he suddenly began to ponder about her and why he started to _feel _a little odd while he was in the presence of Wonder Girl. It wasn't a bad feeling, but rather a pleasant one.

While he was in his thoughts, Cassie held up a bottle of sun tan lotion in front of his face, causing him to snap out of his daze and look at her with confusion. "Uh.. what's the bottle for?" Tim asked her, he honestly thought that she wouldn't ask him to rub lotion on her. Being a teenage boy with hormones, Tim can't help but to picture many scenarios in his mind. "Oh I just thought you needed some for yourself, you look kind of pale Robin". Tim mentally sighed, and took the bottle out of her hand. "Thanks Cassie, for being considerate of the tone of my skin" Tim said, giving her a short smile before she returned to her tanning position. _"Well, it's too good to be true I must say... I bet it would feel great to massage- damn it, cut it out Tim! You are a Bat, you need to pay attention and ignore your teenage hormones. Besides, why would Cassie ever feel that way about me anyways?" _Tim shook his head secretly and began to apply the lotion to his bare chest.

While he was applying the sun lotion, Cassie turned to face him sideways, secretly observing him. He wasn't watching, and thank goodness he wasn't. She watched him apply the lotion to his body and seriously thought to herself that Robin was a really good looking guy, well minus the glasses he might be even more gorgeous. He was really fit from all the training he received from Batman and Nightwing, leaving Cassie with quite a wonderful view. _"Robin is a pretty good looking guy... all of that training does wonders for that guy. I can't believe I haven't noticed it until now". _Cassie secretly smiled to herself and blushed when Robin turned to look at her. "Is anything wrong Cassie?" "Oh nothing.. but hey! I think it's time for something fun!" Cassie exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her. Looking around, Cassie grabbed Tim by his hand and started to run towards the water, much to his surprise. When they got closer, Cassie stopped in her tracks, causing Tim to bump into her and look at her with confusion.

"What was that for Cassie? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" After he asked that question, he no longer felt the sand underneath his feet but instead, he felt water around his entire body. Bringing his head above the water, he made sure he had his glasses on and stared directly at Cassie, who was laughing at the Boy Wonder. "I got you pretty good Robin! You didn't even see-" before she finished her sentence, she was dropped off into the water in seconds. Coming to the surface of the water, she looked around to see Bart giving Robin a high-five. "Oh.. I see how it is Bart, it's on!" "Oh come on Cassie, that was revenge for throwing poor old Robin into the water!" Bart replied to Cassie. Sooner or later, the other two guys jumped in to join them and participate in the "team bonding" activity.

The team played many games in the water, including Marco/Polo, Shark Attack (with Beast Boy acting like a shark the entire game), and volleyball. After a few hours of enjoying each other's company, the team decided to head back to the cave and call it a day. On the way back, Tim was behind everyone else, walking slowly in order to just enjoy the essence of the environment surrounding them. Cassie, noticing that he was in the back, decided to wait up in order to talk to him. Once he reached her, he gave her a surprised look. Even if it was beginning to get dark, they both noticed the attraction that they each had towards each other, although it was kind of a secret. She smiled at him and turned away from Tim, facing the scenery of the sunset. Tim continued to look at Cassie while she observed the sunset, noticing how attractive she looked in her bikini and all. He looked away before she turned back to face him and gave him a short smile. "You know what Robin, I kinda don't want the day to end yet". Giving her a surprised look, he crossed his arms and nod his head. "I agree, I think our team has bonded quite a bit over the past few hours".

"I have an idea, how about we get dressed and go out for some ice cream?" Cassie asked with a bright smile on her face. Tim gave her a smile in return and nodded. "I'll meet you in front of the zeta-beam in 20 mins. I know a place in Gotham that serves great ice cream". With that said, they both walked back to the base together, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and scenery around them. After getting dressed, they both zeta-beamed into one of the alleys in Gotham City. It was dark and a little chilly compared to the warm and bright weather in Happy Harbor. They both walked towards Tim's ice cream place, side by side, not worrying about anything surrounding them. When they entered the ice cream stored called "Little Wonders", Cassie couldn't help but feel at peace. The place was decorated very well with a "homey" feeling present in the atmosphere. As the two were sat down, Tim couldn't help but notice the happy expressions on Cassie's face. It was like a little child opening their present on Christmas day.

"You seem very happy Cassie, it's just ice cream you know". Tim gave a short laugh while Cassie continued to take in her surroundings. "It's a very nice place, I never had the opportunity to visit places like this". "Why's that? I would think a girl like you would love coming to a place like this. I mean, it's bright and it gives you a good feeling, kind of like you, Cassie". Tim said unexpectedly, which caused both of them to blush. "Thanks, Robin. That was very sweet of you to say that. But, my mom never took me to a place like this.. she was always very protective of me when I was younger. I almost didn't become Wonder Girl because of her strong desire to keep me safe". Tim looked at her as she made the revelation of her origin. "What made her change her mind?" Tim asked, hoping to get to know her a bit more. "I guess she realized that she couldn't hold me back any longer. I mean, she saw how well I worked with Wonder Woman and thought that she needed a partner to help her stand for the right causes, sort of like you and Batman". Cassie explained, she never really told anyone about how she became Wonder Girl, and it's quite a shock that she was revealing it to Robin first.

Tim nodded and ordered ice cream for both of them after she finished her story. "That's pretty interesting, I'm honestly glad your mother eventually let you fight crime alongside Wonder Woman". Tim said with a short smile. Cassie nodded and then gave Robin a look filled with curiosity. "So how about you Robin? How did you get into this life of crime fighting?" She asked, shifting her full attention to the shade wearing boy. "Well, it's actually a pretty long story actually. Maybe a bit unexpected I suppose". Cassie nodded and continued to listen to him. "I became Robin because.. Batman needed a new partner. When I was younger, I followed Batman & Robin's adventures closely, eventually figuring out who they really were". "So, there was another Robin before you?" Cassie asked. "Well, there were actually two Robins before me. The first Robin is our team leader, Nightwing", he replied. "Oh... so who was the second one, what happened to him?" Tim looked at Cassie after she asked the question. He was really going far into his origin, realizing that he might put them at risk. Then again, it's not like Cassie knew their identities, making it reasonable to let her know what happened.

"The second Robin, well I can't really say much for him since I never knew him. But, I know that he took up the Robin mantle after Nightwing left to be his own person." Cassie frowned and decided to go ahead and ask Tim the next question, "what happened to him?" Tim looked away for a second before turning his gaze back to her. "He died in action... The Joker killed him". Cassie stared at him in horror while he made the revelation. "I'm sorry to hear that Robin.. even though you didn't know him, I'm sure you wanted to know what he was like". Tim nodded and sighed, he continued on with his story. "After his death, Batman became dark and distant. Becoming reckless and aggressive. So, I decided to confront Nightwing about it and he suggested that I became the new Robin, to keep Batman in check". The ice cream came as Tim finished his sentence. "Batman and Nightwing were in trouble one night, so I decided to dress up in the Robin suit and help them put away the villain" he said, eating his ice cream. "Batman eventually agree to let me become Robin and well here I am".

Cassie began to eat her ice cream gently after Tim finished his story. The story amazed her because of how Robin represented a ray of light in Batman's career. She looked at Tim sigh and rose her eyebrow, worried about what he was thinking about. "What's wrong Robin?" Cassie asked him with concern. "I don't know Cassie, it's just that sometimes I feel like I'm not fit to be Robin. It feels like I have big shoes to fill in and I must impress everyone, you know?" Tim gave her a sincere look, a look that Cassie couldn't see because of his sunglasses. Cassie set her hand on top of his and gave it a light squeeze, surprising Tim. "Robin, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. You are a very talented guy, I must admit and I'd hate to see you put yourself down because of doubt. Just continue to be yourself and you will excel in this world". She said with a sincere smile. He smiled back at her and nodded, realizing that she was a very caring person. "Thanks Cassie, your words mean a lot to me..." They both finished their ice creams in peace after telling each others their stories. Both satisfied and quite happy that they shared a moment like this together.

After they paid their ice cream and bid farewell to the owner, the pair headed back to the zeta-beam in order to get back to the cave. When they zeta-beamed back to the entrance area, it was quiet and a little dark. Meaning that everyone was asleep or somewhere else. They both quietly walked towards Cassie's room, enjoying each other's presence even if it was dark and extremely quiet. When they reached Cassie's door, she turned to face him and gave him a smile. "Thanks for taking me out for ice cream Robin, I had a nice time with you". She said with a small blush. Tim rubbed the back of his head and gave her a smile and short laugh in return. "No problem, it's my pleasure Cassie. I really had a nice time with you too". They both stood there for a few moments before Cassie gave Tim a kiss on the cheek and gave him a small giggle. "Goodnight Boy Wonder, I'll see you tomorrow", with that said, Cassie went into her room and watched Tim stood there dumbfounded before closing her door. "Uh... goodnight! Sweet dreams!" Tim managed to choke out before she entirely disappeared from his view. He smiled to himself and began to walk towards his own room, reminiscing about his day with Cassie. It seems like the Boy Wonder was beginning to like Wonder Girl very much, and he was perfectly fine with it.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I was kind of in a rush to get this chapter out lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Remember to review and all, I'd like to know what you guys think xD.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, after a LONG time, I am back with an update to this story! I am sorry it took so long, I kind of got busy and kept holding off on updating this story. I am still very determined to make this story amazing and of course finish it. There is no set time for when I will finish it or how many chapters I'm going to go up to. If there are still any of the old readers that still follow this story you all have my gratitude. A HUGE THANK YOU to all those who are coming back to read the updates to this story. For anyone that is new, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**Always For You - Chapter 5**

It's been a couple of days since a certain Boy Wonder had contact with a certain blonde. The past couple days were vigorous and demanding. Robin's attention was solely focused on team missions and he had to carry out his duties as the other half of the Dynamic Duo back in Gotham City. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and the partner of Batman was a challenging task no doubt.

Tim had to keep up appearances as Bruce Wayne's son, receive good grades at Gotham Academy, and try to avoid disaster while being on missions. The lifestyle was hard, but it was all worth it in the end. The process was a sort of training to Tim, a process that will harden him and prepare him for what ever he may have to face in his life time. Whether it would be tracking down a serial killer or defusing a bomb in twenty seconds, Tim knew that he was prepared for it.

What bothered him though was during the past couple of days, he had a feeling that was slowly pestering him. It was a strange new feeling, a feeling that he's never felt before. It was the feeling of _longing_ for something or in his case, someone. Tim had a longing to speak to Cassie for some odd reason, he wanted to get to know her more and wanted to hang out with her more. He really wanted to know Cassie because she was such an interesting person in his eyes.

Sighing, Tim walked towards the zeta tube that was located in the Bat Cave. He's been through a long week and just wanted to enjoy being normal, maybe just for a day. Teleporting into the cave, Tim looked around the cave hoping for any signs that the team was there. There was no sound indicating that there was anybody present in the cave. Tim walked around a bit, searching for any one of his team mates in order to just talk about things.

After walking around for a couple of minutes, Tim hears the zeta beam announcing the arrival of Zatanna. Walking towards the zeta beam platform, he saw Zatanna dressed in her usual outfit holding a bag of some sort. Guessing from the smell, Tim knew it was some takeout food she bought somewhere. "Zatanna, what are you doing here?" Tim walked up towards her and gave her a small smile. "Oh, hey there Tim, I was just here to see Dick. Maybe have lunch with him or something?" Tim rose his eyebrow and shrugged. "I didn't see him around the cave nor did I see him here. He might be on a case or mission".

Zatanna frowned a bit and sighed. "Well, I kind of brought quite a bit of food, I was hoping to eat with him". Zatanna then smiled like she had a brilliant idea and then walked towards Timothy. She started to pull him towards the kitchen area and started to set up the food on their dining table. "Uh, what are you doing Zatanna?" She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Well, since the original Boy Wonder isn't here to share food with me, I was thinking to myself 'why not just share it with the current Boy Wonder?' Besides, I think it's about time we do some catching up Tim". She smiled after she finish talking. Tim couldn't help but smile back and then took a seat next to her.

"Anyways, how are things going for you Tim?" She asked while she began to eat her food. Taking a bite of his own food, he made a look that symbolized that he was pondering about how things were for him. "Oh you know, fighting crime with Batman and the team. Let's not forget about keeping up with getting straight A's in school and studying half of the time". He sighed after he told her. Zatanna frowned and rested her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "Yeah, I know it's hard Tim. But, you gotta deal with it. It's a part of life. We all struggle one way or another and it makes us stronger as we go on with life". Tim nodded and smiled at her, thanking her for her advice.

Zatanna has always seemed like a big sister to him, much like Barbara. If Dick ever decided to settle down, Tim would have choosen Zatanna to be his partner. She was nice, caring, smart, and a fun person to be around. Both Dick and Zatanna were similar in quite a few ways, which made it more fun whenever they were all hanging out. However, since Zatanna joined the Justice League and Dick began to lead the team, they put their relationship on hold to focus on their tasks.

"Hey Zatanna, how did Dick ask you out?" The question threw Zatanna off guard as she gave him a look of questioning. It was odd to see Tim asking her about her relationship with his mentor. "Well... I think the kiss I gave him on New Year's Eve was kind of the catalyst to our relationship". Zatanna gave him a smile and then looked at Tim with concern. "Is there something bothering you about it?" Tim shook his head and continued to eat his food.

"Oh no, it's nothing. I was just wondering that's all. I think you guys make a great couple and I was just wondering if I could ever have a relationship like you guys. Heck, I even wonder if I can get a girlfriend first". Tim chuckled to himself while Zatanna looked at him sadly. "You know Tim, you don't have to beat yourself up like that. I know there are tons of girls out there who would love to be your girlfriend!" She gave him a supportive smile while he returned her smile with sad smile.

"I don't know Zatanna. The reason I asked you was because lately, I've been feeling kind of funny. I mean, it's not like I know the person, but this feeling makes me want to run up to her and just... I don't know, how to describe it myself actually". He looked away a little embarrassed that he was telling Zatanna this. "Hehe, that's cute Tim. It seems like you're beginning to like someone huh? Either that or you already have a crush on this lucky lady". Zatanna smiled and giggled, causing Tim to blush a little. Thank goodness he was hiding his eyes behind the sunglasses, even though Zatanna already knew what he looked like.

Tim was flustered and continued to eat his food. "Zatanna... I think I may have a small interest in her". Zatanna started giggling and Tim looked at her like she was crazy. "Tim.. I know you're not "slightly interested" in her. You liiiiiike her don't you?" Tim felt flustered again and started to laugh with Zatanna. Zatanna was thrilled to hear that the little Boy Wonder had a crush on a girl. It was exciting and fun at the same time because she regarded Tim as her younger brother.

"You're growing up so fast Tim. But anyways, who is the lucky girl?" Tim blushed to himself for a bit and looked away. "It's uh... Someone on the team". She nodded and couldn't help but to continue smiling. "What are you going to do about it?" Tim frowned and continued to eat his food; he was also pondering on what he should do and how he should approach the whole thing. "I honestly don't know, that's why I'm kind of telling you". He gave her a nervous laugh.

"Who ever it is, I advice you to be careful Tim. Girls are interesting, especially when they are beginning to develop into women". Tim gave her a nervous look and blushed to himself. "You're not going to give me the 'talk' are you?" Zatanna started to laugh and shook her head. "No! Of course not, you have Dick for that. However, I can tell you that you shouldn't doubt yourself too much Tim. I know you can get the girl to like you too. I mean, you're a handsome young man. You will probably be her mother's ideal son-in-law, if she's a nice girl". Tim started to feel flustered again, finishing his food quickly as Zatanna continued to give him advice.

"Zatanna, I seriously hope Dick marries you one day. You're such a wonderful person, you feel like a big sister to me". Tim said sincerely, he was really thankful that Zatanna was there to talk to him about his troubles. Zatanna blushed to herself when Tim mentioned 'marriage'. She wasn't quite sure if both Dick and herself were ready for that next step. "I'm here for you Tim, I'm glad you can come to me about this stuff". She laughed to herself with him joining in afterwards. They both continued to talk about small things for a while until Zatanna finished her food and decided to go back to her league duties.

When Zatanna reached the zeta platform, she gave Timothy an encouraging smile and a thumbs up as the zeta beam began to power up. "Good luck, Boy Wonder! I know you can do it!" She gave him a wink before she disappeared through the teleporation device. Tim smiled to himself when she disappeared. Putting his hands into his pockets, he walked towards the entertainment area and began to wonder how he was going to deal with these new feelings he had for Cassie.

It wasn't anything like love or something, he really wanted to get to know Cassie more before thinking about going serious. Who was he kidding, that's only if she even likes him or have any interest in him. Tim sighed as he sat down on the couch and begin to watch TV. Before he even knew it, he heard the zeta beam power up, indicating that someone else was there. He heard the name "Wonder Girl" echo throughout the base, making his heart stop for a beat. Maybe now was the time he can try to muster up some courage and ask for her phone number or something. He stood up and turned around to see Wonder Girl standing there in her civilian clothes, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey Robin, did you miss me?" Tim didn't know how to respond and to make things even more confusing, she went up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Uh.. I suppose?" Cassie looked down when he replied it like that. "Hey Cassie, of course I missed you, don't look like that". Tim gave her a small smile, eliciting another smile from Cassie. "Cassie, I've been meaning to ask, do you want to um... I don't know, go somewhere and have some fresh air?" Cassie gave him a questioning look and chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go have some fun!" Before Tim knew it, he was dragged towards the zeta beam and they were both teleported to who knows where.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. The next one will be on their adventure! Review please xD much love!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm working on the next chapter right now. So please be patient! =)


End file.
